


Help

by Graceisthewoman



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceisthewoman/pseuds/Graceisthewoman
Summary: Ever since he was a kid, Carlos had been torturing himself, giving himself nasty scars and hateful thoughts. Blood everywhere. But that was on the Isle. What if something takes back to his old habits? No one can help him...Warning! Self abuse (blood, cutting, etc)DO NOT READ IF NOT COMFORTABLE





	Help

_No, he won't. He can't_.

Carlos was hovering a knife over his pale arm, covered in fainted scars he had given himself on the Isle. Today, though, was full of mistakes. He dropped his books on people's feet on accident fifteen times, he failed one of his exams, and somehow tripped Ben.

The sharp knife inched closer to his arm, begging to go back to their old habits.

Blood used to decorate his clothes and his body and made it his most common color. Worse thing was, everyone thought it was just red, like Cruella's makeup. The knife was now resting on Carlos' arm, seconds away from diving into it's own pleasure.

_No, you can't! Don't do it! Please-_

It was too late. Blood dripped down onto white bathroom door. Carlos noticed how it matched his clothes. What he didn't noticed was, as he cut more, the river of blood streamed itself towards the nearest exit. Which was the crack under the floor and, thankfully, his boyfriend on the other side.

"Pup? You okay?"

Harry rests his hand on the handle, knowing it's open, in case he had to rush inside. Carlos, of course, couldn't hear him over his thoughts and cut more into his arm. Harry waited, kind of scared, for a sign that his pup was okay. It was then he realized something was terribly wrong when he saw more blood peeking out from under the door.

Harry wasted no time as he opened the door, reveling a sight that he knew he wasn't going to forget soon. His boyfriend, his pup, his _everything_ , was sitting in a pool of his own blood with a bloody knife. His eyes were lost and scattering everywhere as his clothes soaked up his blood.

Harry took no hesitation and grabbed Carlos' knife and threw it far away. Then, Carlos realizes that Harry was next to him.

"H-Harry?" Carlos was shaking when Harry took something from his pocket, a bandanna of some sort, and wrapped it around the screaming scars. Tears started streaming down from his face from the pain.

"Oh my God, Carlos. What were you doing? Did something happen? Why were you cutting yourself up?!" Harry replaced Carlos bloody shirt and made him wear one of Harry's hoodies. Then he picked him up and took him to their bed, while he waited for an answer.

Nothing came out of his mouth. Only after a few seconds, came out a broken sob. Harry's slightly angry expression soften then he curled his arms around the smaller boy and held him tight.

"I-I n-n-need..h-help" Carlos sobbed into Harry's shoulder as Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know, pup, I know. We'll get through this, I promise"


End file.
